1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler attachments and sprinkler guards for blocking spray therefrom. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a rapidly deployable and inexpensive sprinkler guard that blocks spray from a sprinkler in a given orientation, wherein the sprinkler may be of rotary or stationary type.
Sprinklers and sprinkler systems are commonly deployed devices that are utilized to distribute water over a defined area without requiring the user to manually direct the spray of water or hold a water hose. These devices vary between the simple hose attachment article to the more sophisticated systems involving deployable sprinkler heads joined by a series of buried water supply lines. These devices are very convenient, and are an indispensible part of agriculture, general lawn care and professional turf management. However, it is well known that these systems often create an uneven or overreaching spray pattern when in operation, particularly in bordered areas or those that are often deployed in residential environments. Sprinklers are deployed for the purposes of spreading water in an encompassing manner, where all areas of a lawn or farm are provided water for growth; however, it is not desirable to spray onto surfaces not requiring watering, for instance onto adjacent sidewalls, against houses, onto cars or further onto parts of trees or lawns that do not require constant watering or exposure to moisture.
Sprinkler guards are devices that have been deployed for addressing these issues related to overspray of sprinkler spray patters. These devices establish a defined spray pattern emanating from a sprinkler head by modifying its outgoing stream of water. These generally operate by blocking a portion of the spray pattern or shrouding an area from exposure to the outgoing water, whereby a rotating sprinkler is blocked around a given portion of its circumference or the outgoing spray pattern from a stationary nozzle is adjusted to avoid overspray in certain areas. Most sprinkler guards are sophisticated structures for defining the spray pattern for a rotary sprinkler head, and generally require a specific means of attachment to a sprinkler riser. The present invention is provided as a sprinkler guard having a universal attachment means and a simple construction that allows homeowners or sprinkler maintenance personnel to quickly and easily adjust the spray pattern of an existing sprinkler without tools or specific connections.
Specifically, the present invention provides an upstanding spray deflector that attaches to an attachment means defined by a pair of deformable arms, which are adapted to conform to the outer surface of a sprinkler riser and attach using a removable zip tie. The deflector is placed in an orientation that blocks outgoing spray from those areas not requiring watering, while the entire assembly is easily attachable and removable from an existing system. The structure, attachment and ease of use provide a readily deployable and inexpensive alternative to existing structures associated with controlling sprinkler overspray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to sprinklers and sprinkler guard devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to guards having specific attachment structures or those having individually manipulated members for defining a radial spray pattern for a rotary sprinkler. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,709 to Hosie discloses a sprinkler deflector having a flab base and upwardly and outwardly extending V-shaped deflector arms. The deflector is adapted to be mounted between a sprinkler head and a sprinkler riser or hose via an aperture in the base. The V-shaped deflector arms are pointed inwards to divert water spray from the sprinkler head away from a defined area in four orthogonal directions, wherein the un-watered areas are adapted to coincide with the tree trunks in an orchard. The angle of the deflector arms is adjustable to change the width of the un-watered areas. The goal of the Hosie device is to create un-watered areas about the perimeter of the otherwise circular sprinkler pattern, wherein the trunks of orchard trees are not overly saturated and prone to mold development. The structure and intent of the Hosie device diverges from the elements of the present invention, which provides a shield having a quick sprinkler riser connection means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,423 to Davis is another such device that discloses a sprinkler shield having a semi-circular deflector attached to a sprinkler quick connector. The quick connect comprises a support rod having a lower hook adapted to form around a sprinkler standpipe, along with a brace that projects from the support rod midway therealong. The hook and brace secure the rod and deflector to the sprinkler standpipe for positioning the deflector in front of the sprinkler spray field. The Davis device, while providing a sprinkler deflector, provides a quick connect and disconnect hook and rod assembly that diverges from the present invention. The present invention provides a more flexible mating area, wherein a deformable sleeve wraps around a sprinkler standpipe or riser and is secured thereto via a zip fastener or similar strap fastener. The diameter of the sprinkler riser can vary without requiring different sized attachment means, while the Davis disclosure is limited by the diameter of the lower hook for establishing a strong connect therewith.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,993 to Schreiner discloses a sprinkler deflector for creating a specific watering pattern, comprising a shield that can be made to conform to the shape and size of a lawn portion, wherein the lawn includes borders beyond which require no watering. A conical sheet-metal deflector and a deflector control means define an outgoing pattern of spray after connection with a sprinkler head. The water deflector preferably includes a set of radially positioned deflector fingers that control the shape of the watering pattern by the finger positioning arrangement around the sprinkler head. The Schreiner device, while providing a sprinkler deflector, discloses a shapeable deflector that creates a unique boundary of the outgoing water stream based on its deflector finger positioning. The device is not adapted to be quickly and inexpensively applied to a sprinkler riser, as is desired in the present invention. The Schreiner device is one of greater complexity and diverging purpose.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,689 to Forer discloses a rotary sprinkler deflector cap mounted over a sprinkler head, comprising a plurality of individually adjustable, wedge-shaped deflector plates mounted to the underside of the deflector cap. The deflector plates are individually adjustable in a vertical orientation using adjustment screw mechanisms associated with each plate. A smooth annular sheet connects to each deflector plate to provide a smooth transition between each plate as water from the rotating sprinkler rotates around and water is deflected in different orientations from one plate to another. The Forer device provides an overhanging sprinkler guard that includes a plurality of individually adjustable members that are utilized to create a unique spray pattern emanating from the sprinkler location, wherein some areas are water while others remain un-watered. The structure of the device, while unique, does not disclose a readily attachable shield that is of simple construction and adaptable for all sprinkler types having an upstanding portion for attachment therearound.
The present invention provides a rapidly deployable structure that does not rely on a specific structure for attachment to a sprinkler. The sprinkler riser may take several shapes or forms, while the attachment means is capable of conforming to its outer surface and attaching using a zip tie fastener. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing sprinkler guard devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.